Mislead
by jneisha
Summary: She was done wrong by a selfless jerk and now she is being taunted for it. Can she gather enough strength to face her tourmenter and tell him what he's done?


Mislead  
by: jneisha  
this was just created about an hour after I came back from breakfast today. Sheeesh...I really don't know what I was thinking..One shot, how I love them. This is based on a song/poem that I wrote that is based on actual events.

Everyone looked at her as she entered the hall, she feeling foolish because of the incident that happened just the night before. Why she did it, she had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted to have a good time and she thought he was the one to give it to her. But instead of giving her a good time, he only have her a hard one..constantly lying and saying dumb things so that he wouldn't have to deal with the younger girl.

There are plenty of times, When I had no one to turn to.  
I thought I could trust you, And thought you wanted to be beneficial.

But as she walked through the hall, she realized how much she was played a fool. People stared at her, some laughed, some shook there heads, but everyone did something. She thought back at that night when he tried to get close to the other girls in the suite, but he never wanted to get near her. But all the time she tired to deal, but she just couldn't deal with the staring. She knew he spoke about it to everyone he knew, including his good friend Hwoarang, whom she knows can tell a crowd of people at a school basketball game in a matter of minutes. But as she walked through the halls these words contstantly rang through her head:

You won't intimidate me anymore.  
You won't hurt my pride anymore.  
You won't make me forget who I am.

She noticed the popular girls staring at her...well the ones that did like her suitemates, which were also popular. As she continued down the hall, she wished all the staring would end. It felt as if she were the center of attention for either gossip or a school project. But he didn't care, he was going to tell the world if he had to...he played Julia Chang. Yeah the meek girl in school, was now wrapped around his long slender finger. But as she tried to get through this there was no one or nothing to back her up, not even the dignity that she once had which was now faultered by his evil ways.

He played a role that made her feel that she needed him, and made her feel that she was the one that he wanted to be with: beneficially or relationship wise. She didn't care which one, she just wanted to be with him. But his little game caused her to wish none of this shit ever happened. She tried to hold herself together while he showed his true colors, but once those colors came out she was forced to go into a rage which she couldn't control. And the more she did it, the more he grew amused to it. He knew he had her, and she hated to be caught in his state of mind, but there was no way that she could escape...

A role began to be played,  
One that deserved an Oscar.  
That role sucked me deeper,  
Into your well planned manipulation.

There had to be a way to get out of this...but she didn't know how. She tried to play his games but the more she played it the more she got sucked into it. Jin Kazama knew exactly where he had her and he wasn't about to let her go either. The more she fought, the more she lost. She thought of giving up, and there was no hope and the way she was being looked at in the hall this very minute was the way she felt of herself: useless, hopeless, a wreck. But that was soon to change...

I know the truth now.  
I know who you are.  
And I hate you for what you did...

As she approached the end of the hall she spotted the man who wronged her, standing there with the big mouth that she knew told the whole school by now. As she walked up to him, she watched as he noticed her and tapped his loud mouthed friend, whom was looking down the other side of the hall. As they both turned to stare at her she looked at them, but no longer with a longing look, but more of with a confident look, making them look at her with surprise. She started to realize how pathetic the both of them were, and she knew that she wouldn't be intimidated by them anymore.

"What?" asked the older boy that did her wrong as he struggled to hold in laugh. He stopped laughing when he saw that she wasn't playing, and then she shook her head to hold in her laugh. She was confident now, with her head held high and her body now upright and she had these words to say:

"Your a joke. You always were...you have no game and you think everything is a joke. You're game will faulter, starting with me. You won't intimidate me anymore, you won't hurt my pride anymore, you won't make me forget who I am."

With those words she walked away and continued into her class. The two boys just stared at each other in confusion as they tried to dicipher what she just said. But of course they wouldn't know becuase both of those boys aren't too right bright to realize that their nothing but jokes that just walk through Mishima College to decorate it...not to make it better. But the younger girl knew she wouldn't be intimidated any longer, and she knew that everything would be alright...

End


End file.
